Confirmed
by xoxoexo12
Summary: Kaisoo ada nama nama kaistal dikit. pokoknya castnya Jongin sama Kyungsoo FF yang dibikin sebagai pelampiasan abis denger berita kaistal di confirmed sama SM T.T YAOI
Tittle : Confirmed

MainPair : Kaisoo

Cast : EXO and other

Length : Oneshoot

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! YAOI AND TYPO ALERT!

"SM mengkonfirmasi EXO Kai dan f(x) Krystal berpacaran"

Keenam member EXO -minus jongin,kyungsoo dan joonmyeon- menatap tv yang ada di dorm mereka dalam ada suara pembawa berita yang memberitahu pengkonfirman hubungan lead dancer mereka dengan sunbae mereka.

Mereka memerhatikan berita tersebut yang sedang menampilkan kai dan krystal yang sedang menuju ke dalam mobil dan bisa terlihat senyum di wajah gadis itu.

Cklek

"Aku pulang"

Para member yang ada di dorm melihat kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang dengan tatapan khawatir

Mereka tahu bahwa kyungsoo sangat lelah saat ini dikarenakan jadwal syuting dan juga pemotretan individunya. Mereka juga tahu bahwa hatinya juga lelah. Bukan rahasia diantara para member dan rekan seagensi mereka bahwa kyungsoo dan jongin berpacaran dan pengkonfirman hubungan jongin dan krystal tentu saja akan membuat mereka terkejut

"Kyung kau tak apa?"tanya Chanyeol

Tanpa berkata apapun kyungsoo hanya jalan membawa tasnya menuju kamar yang ia bagi bersama jongin dan chanyeol

"Jangan ada yang mengungkit hal ini di depannya,jangan buat dia tambah stress dan chanyeol-ah tidurlah dikamarku dulu biarkan kyungsoo sendiri untuk sebentar."ucap minseok

"Jongin?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya untuk tidur di kamar joonmyeon sebentar. Aku juga yakin joonmyeon akan setuju dengan ini"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku menutup kamarku dan langsung jatuh terduduk didepan mata yang sudah ku tahan akhirnya pun menangis dengan menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutku.

Aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau para member khawatir. Aku haru tegar di depan mereka.

Krring krring krring

Ku ambil handphoneku dan bisa kulihat nama ryeowook hyung di layar handphoneku

 _"Kyungsoo-ah kau tak apa?"_

"Ne hyung aku tak apa"

 _"Aku tahu kau aktor tapi kau tidak bisa akting didepanku kyung. Aku tahu saat ini kau sangat kacau"_

"H-hyung aku harus b-bagaimana?hiks aku tidak t-tahu harus bagaimana di depan jongin hiks"

 _"Aku tahu kau ingin menghindarinya tapi lebih baik kau berbicara dengannya kyung."_

"..."

 _"Jangan terlalu stress aku tahu kau lelah saat ini"_

"Arraseo hyung gomawoyo"

 _"Eum"_

Aku mengusap air mataku dan mengumpulkan energiku dan pun diletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya. Mungkin mandi dengan air hangat akan membuat stress ku sedikit hilang

Kyungsoo POV end

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Para member berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit hubungan Jongin dan krystal di depan kyungsoo. Mereka tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa sang main vocalist sedang berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Sedangkan Jongin menghindari sang masih kekasih karena belum ada kata putus yang terucap dari kedua mulut mereka.

Hari ini kebetulan hanya kyungsoo dan jongin. Jujur para member khawatir untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua tapi joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus agar mereka bisa berbicara.

Jongin dan kyungsoo duduk si sofa ruang tamu dengan mereka berdua merasa canggung saat ini.

"Kyung/Jongin-ah"

"Kau duluan saja yang berbicara"

"Aniiya hyung saja yang berbicara dahulu"

Setelah menghela nafasnya,kyungsoo mengumpulkan tekadnya

"Kita...bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu hyung?"

Jujur,Jongin mengerti apa yang dimaksud kyungsoo

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti jongin-ah. Bagaimana hubungan kita?"

"Aku... tak tahu hyung"

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak tahu'?Putuskanlah sesuatu!Aku tidak ingin berada diantaramu dan krystal Jongin!"

"Tapi aku mencintai kalian berdua hyung"

"Aku tidak mau jongin!Aku tidak mau cintamu dibagi dua!Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengkhianatiku tapi apa yang kau maksud ini? Kau dengan enaknya mengkonfirmasi hubunganmu kepada publik?hubungan mu dan krystal baru 1 bulan sedangkan hubunganmu dan aku sudah 5 tahun jongin."

"Aku tahu hyung tapi entah kenapa lama-lama aku kesal karena kau selalu meninggalkanku dengan film-film mu itu"

"Kau kira aku tidak kesal saat kau syuting webdrama mu itu?tidak kesal saat kau lebih memilih jalan dengan taemin daripada menemaniku beristirahat di dorm?kau bahkan tidak tahu saat aku sakit karena kau malah menemani taemin ke club."

Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ucapannya dengan air mata yang keluar disaat yang sama

"Aku lelah jongin... j-jujur aku lelah dengan semua ini hiks a-aku ingin menemani mu jongin tapi tidak bisa hiks aku haru ber-bersikap professional dengan profesiku sebagai aktor hiks bahkan aku menolak mencium sohyun karena takut dirimu marah jongin hiks"

"..."

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dan menatap Jongin dalam

"Kita akhiri akui bahwa kau lebih pantas dengan krystal. Suaranya bagus dancenya juga bagus multitalenta dan ia juga bisa memberimu keturunan. Sedangkan aku?aku hanya lelaki lemah yang mengabaikan kekasihnya demi pekerjaannya. Aku melepasmu jongin. Berbahagialah dengannya aku tahu bahwa respon exo-l lebih terbuka daripada saat baekhyun mengumumkan hubungannya. Jaga krystal dan jangan duakan dia. Jika kau ingin minta maaf kau hanya perlu berjanji denganku dengann melakukannya dengan tindakan juga hati."

Kyungsoo turun dari sofa dan berjalan melewati jongin. Dengan sigap,jongin memegang tangan kyungsoo dan mencium punggung tangannya

"Maafkan aku hyung"

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku memaafkanmu jongin. Jangan lupa bahagiakan ia"

Kyungsoo jalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat rapat

Sedangkan jongin hanya bisa terduduk diam memikirkan ucapan kyungsoo tadi

"Maafkan aku kyungie"

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar kaisoochan

"Hyung. Aku ingin menyetujui tawaran perusahaan kepadaku saat itu"

 _"Kau yakin kyung?Jika alasanmu hanya ingin melupakan jongin aku tidak akan memberitahu keinginanmu"_

"Beri tahu atau aku akan keluar dari SM hyung"

 _"T-tapi.."_

"Hyung adalah manager yang baik kan?jadi kumohon hyung~"

 _"Baiklah. Bereskan semua akan menjemputmu besok"_

"Terima kasih hyung tapi jangan biarkan para member tahu. Bilang saja bahwa aku harus tinggal di apartemen lain untuk fokus syuting"

 _"Baiklah"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian

Kyungsoo tidak pulang selama 1 bulan dengan alasan syuting film padahal ia tidak mempunyai projek film maupun drama dalam waktu dekat.

Para member tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa kyungsoo tidak kembali dan juga mereka di beri libur selama sebulan tanpa latihan apapun.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tv dan menonton acara infotainment

Tiba-tiba saja suatu berita membuat mereka kaget bahkan sehun yang sedang minum bubble tea tersedak bubble

Mereka melihat main vocalist mereka menggunakan jas formal ditemani petinggi SM ent. Dan juga salah satu manager mereka

"Saya,Do Kyungsoo meminta maaf kepada para exo-l karena tidak bisa memegang janji saya. Saya tahu mungkin kalian akan menghujat saya karena pindah haluan dari penyanyi menjadi aktor. Saya menyadari keinginan saya untuk berakting lebih kuat dari pada menjadi penyanyi tapi bukan berarti saya tidak akan menyanyi lagi. Dengan ini saya menyatakan akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi saya sebagai member exo dan menjadi aktor SM ent. Terima kasih dan saya meminta maaf sebesar besarnya"

Kyungsoo terlihat membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam

Tidak ada yang berbicara saat melihat kyungsoo menyatakan pernyataannya. Joonmyeon merasa lemas. Ia merasa gagal menjadi leader. Para member lainnya juga terpaku.

Sudah beberapa menit setelah penayang konfrensi pers tersebut tapi belum ada member yang beranjak dari duduk.

Jongdae mengambil handphonenya dan menelfon juga menngaturnya dalam mode loudspeaker

 _"Yobos-"_

"YAK!APA MAKSUDMU KYUNGSOO?"

 _"Tidak perlu berteriak jongdae. Aku tahu kalian kaget dan aku minta maaf tapi ini benar. Aku sudah ditawari oleh perusahaan untuk bersolo karir dan fokus akting tapi aku baru menyetujuinya sebulan yang lalu. Maafkan aku karena tidak memberi tahu kalian."_

"Tapi kau tidak harus seperti ini kyung"ucap joonmyeon

 _"Mianhae hyung"_

"Hyung apakah ini karena aku dan krys-"

 _"Mungkin jongin. mungkin iya mungkin tidak aku juga tidak tahu tapi mungkin tidak karena aku memang memilih ini lebih baik tapi mungkin juga iya karena aku terbayang muka krystal setiap melihatmu dan aku muak jongin. aku kesal"_

Jongin tiba-tiba bungkam mendengar perkataan kyungsoo

"Tapi aku tidak membencimu jongin. Aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasih namun aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu sebagai teman dan juga hyungmu."

Dengan itu kyungsoo menutup telfon itu.

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

4 tahun kemudian

"Film yang dibintangi oleh Do Kyungsoo menembus box office amerika dan di nominasikan sebagai film terbaik di salah satu acara penghargaan film terbesar dan Do Kyungsoo sendiri juga dinominasikan menjadi pemain utama terbaik"

.

.

.

"SM Ent. Mengkonfirmasikan bahwa EXO Kai dan f(x) krystal sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka pada akhir tahun lalu. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berakhir karena diketahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa bertemu dikarenakan jadwal yang tidak menentu dan dikarenakan krystal yang terkena cinta lokasi dengan drummer CNBLUE Minhyuk"

.

.

.

.

"Dispatch merilis pernyataan bahwa ada pasangan sesama jenis diantara para idol dan mereka sudah mendapatkan. bukti berupa foto dan video dari idol lelaki berinisial C dan B dan juga berinisial K dan D. Diketahui mereka berempat berasal dari grup terkenal di banyak lagi pasangan sesama jenis dan Dispatch masih berusaha mendapatkan bukti lebih banyak."

-THE END-

Gaje ya ff nya?ini aja tuh aku tiba-tiba aja nulis ff ini gara-gara beritanya kai sama krystal ya pas hari beritanya keluar tuh aku lagi di sekolah udah gitu abis aku baca beritanya,guru aku ngasih tau nilai utsku rendah padahal aku bisa ngerjainnya T.T

Kalau diliat-liat exo tuh cepet banget ya kena skandal ini-itunya padahal mereka baru jalan 4 tahun. Suka sedih emang ._. 2 tahun exo debut 2 member keluar 1 member pacaran. 3 tahun exo debut 1 orang mau ke 4 tahun debut eh ini si bang kai pacaran.

Yang bikin nyesek tuh soalnya kai pernah bilang kalau dia gamau pacaran karena takut fansnya sekarang?

Emang ya kalau menurut aku mendingan tuh para idol gausah janji-janji kayak gitu contoh paling benar tuh heechul ya ._. dia idol paling terwoles yang pernah aku tahu

Ya mau marah tapi aku gapunya daya aku yang hanya seorang fans yang cuman bisa ngumpulin duit buat nonton konser mereka,beli goodies ini itu beli album ini itu buat mereka.

Tapi semoga Kai oppa bahagia lah soalnya aku liat-liat para exo-l lebih terbuka daripada pas denger berita Taeyeong-Baekhyun.

Yaudah lah,makasih ya yang udah baca :) Aku bakal ngelanjutin ff aku yang lain juga kok tenang aja :) Cuman lagi ngestuck doang dan kayaknya ff 'I Love You but I'm Scared' bakal aku ubah terakhirnya soalnya malah ganyambung gitu _ aku ngetiknya jadi kesel sendiri

FF 'Takut' juga kayaknya chapternya gak terlalu banyak cuman kayaknya sad ending gitu lah ._.

Makasih yang udah mau baca,reviev follow/fav story bahkan kalo ada yang follow/fav authornya hihi makasih banget ya :) kalian boleh kok request ff ke aku atau kalau misalnya ternyata aku udah pernah bikin ff kayak gitu di asianfanfics nanti aku kash linknya

Sekali lagi makasih yaaa~~~kamsahamnida~


End file.
